bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Animacje Online Piraka
Piraka Online Animations to sześcio-częściowa przygoda Piraka, którzy chcą zdobyć Kanohi Ignika. Epizody Epizod 1 left|200px|thumb|[[Piraka Reidak śledzi Piruka.]] Tajemniczy Le-Matoran biega w gęstwinach lasu, lecz Reidak go łapie i zabiera do Twierdzy Piraka. Tam w Komnacie Prawdy został przesłuchiwany przez Vezoka. Kiedy nie zamierza wyjawić informacji, Vezok strzela w niego Zamorem, czyniąc go niewolnikiem i wysyła go do obozu pracy. Tam paru Matoran pracuje pod czujnym okiem Zaktana. I tutaj zaczyna się pierwsza gra: sterujesz Ta-Matoranem, by mógł uzbierać 10 spadających kamieni Zamor (lepiej uważać na brązowe kamienie). Gdy Ta-Matoran uzbierał kryształy Zamor, idzie i się potyka, a kryształ się łamie. Nagle Zaktan podnosi złamaną część kryształu i ustawia swą broń w formie ataku. Na górze Valmai, paru Matoran buduje kanał lawowy. Ich nadzorca, Hakann pogania Matoran swoim biczem. Gdy kanał jest zbudowany, Matoranie otwierają mostek, puszczając lawę na kanał. W górach Voya Nui, Avak strzela swoim piłomłotem w różne wypustki skalne. To druga gra: sterujesz bronią Avaka, by mógł rozdrobnić góry w drobny pył. Avak patrzy na swoje "dzieło" i się tym cieszy. Z kamyków pojawia się ten sam Le-Matoranin, który ucieka w głąb dżungli. Nagle zatrzymuje się, myśląc, że ktoś go obserwuje. Robi parę kroków i ukrywa się w liściach. Nagle coś go łapie i pojawia się Thok, który za pomocą swej broni złapał go. Thok patrzy na niego i nagle coś zauważa.... Epizod 2 right|200px|thumb|Piraka wchodzą do jaskini. Thok odnajduje tajemnicze wejście do jaskini, a nad nim Matorańskie napisy. Już prawie wchodzi do środka, gdy Reidak z zaskoczenia go popycha. Thok odwraca się niczym rewolwerowiec i widzi pięciu Piraka. Zawiązuje sojusz z nimi i wchodzi z Piraka do środka. Sześciu podróżników znajduje drzwi, które po brzegi są zablokowane łańcuchami. Hakann rozpędza się i tylko uderza w drzwi i siła uderzenia odrzuca go w tył. Avak używa swego piłomłotu i strzela nim w drzwi, a siła eksplozji odrzuca tym razem pięciu Piraka. Gdy wchodzą, znajdują się w innej komnacie. Ściany są ozdobione sześcioma dużymi maskami Kanohi (maskami Inika). W następnym tunelu, grunt pod stopami Vezoka się zapada, ale Reidak za pomocą swej broni ratuje go od śmierci. W rozwidleniu Zaktan wchodzi do tunelu w prawo, ale po wejściu kamyczek spada mu na głowę. Przeczuwając pułapkę, Zaktan popatrzył w górę na spadające na niego głazy, jednocześnie aktywując swą broń. Dzięki swym Potrójnym Nożycom przecina głazy na pół. Piraka odnajdują drugie drzwi, również zablokowane łańcuchami,a nad nimi Maska. Avak przygotowuje swą broń, ale Thok odpycha go na bok i za pomocą swej broni zamraża kłódkę, poczym niszczy ją swym pazurem. Piraka wchodzą do komnaty i odnajdują ścianę, na której było wejście. Reidak rusza na pierwszy ogień i podczas wspinaczki zostaje uderzony w twarz kulą łańcuchową. Reidak spada na dół, a potem znów wspina się, tym razem docierając do szczytu. Jakiś czas póżniej Piraka odnajdują mały wodospad z tajemniczą maską na szczycie. Vezok mocno popycha Thoka, że ten spada na ziemię. Thok odnajduje jezioro i kamienne bloki na wodzie. Piraka lodu skacze z jednego bloku na drugi i dociera na drugi brzeg. Pozostali Piraka idą za jego przykładem i pokonują jeziorko. Podróż Piraka trwa nadal i wtedy zatrzymują się na skalnym urwisku.... Epizod 3 left|200px|thumb|[[Piraka zatrzymują się na skalnym urwisku.]] Piraka znajdują się przed gigantyczną przepaścią. Zaktan zauważa wąską ścieżkę prowadzącą gdzieś. Piraka przechodzą po niej bardzo ostrożnie i wtedy grunt pod stopami Thoka zawalił się. Już miał zginąć, lecz uchwycił skalnej półki za pomocą swogo pazura. Bierze wymach i skacze na dużą skalną półkę, gdzie byli pozostali Piraka. Thok odwraca się i zauważa mostek prowadzący na drugi koniec. Piraka przechodzą po nim i Vezok, który szedł na końcu, miał pecha: gdy przechodził, jego uwagę zwrócił dziwny dźwięk. Odwrócił głowę i zauważył, że łańcuchy podtrzymujące most zaczęły się łamać! Vezok biegł na drugi koniec, ale łańcuchy się złamały i spadł wraz z mostem. Dwaj Piraka, Zaktan i Avak tylko popatrzyli na to i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Ale Vezok (w furii) wspinał się na górę, używając mostka jako drabinę. Gdy dotarł, Zaktan i Avak odwrócili się i byli w szoku, widząc ocalałego. Vezok pierwsze, co zrobił po wspięciu na górę wystrzelił kulę Zamor pomiędzy dwoma Piraka, a potem wrzasnął na nich z wielką furią. Piraka docierają do metalowych drzwi w kształcie pioruna, nad którym była kolejna tajemnicza maska. Hakann dzięki swemu Miotaczowi roztapia drzwi i wchodzi do następnego tunelu. Ten korytarz jest wypełniony rurami, które strzelają elektrycznością. Piraka biegną ile sił przez te "pole minowe" i odnajdują dwa tunele. Hakann wchodzi do prawego tunelu i przy jakimś kroku płyta, na której stał Hakann, zawaliła się i Hakann zniknął. Avak pobiegł ratować kompana, ale widział jedynie basen pełen lawy. Wrócił do innych i przeszli do drugiego tunelu. Nagle Avak usłyszał jakiś śmiech i ku jego zaskoczeniu pojawił się...Hakann! Piraka ognia był otoczony ogniem. W drugim tunelu Reidak (celowo lub w głupocie) nadepnął na wypustek skalny i odciął Hakannowi i Thokowi drogę kamieniami. Avak w wściekłości zaatakował Reidaka i po wymianie ciosów walka zakończyła się zwycięstwem Reidaka. Piraka poszli dalej, a Hakann i Thok pokłócili się krótko, lecz potem stali się sojusznikami i strzelali do zawalonego przejścia Miotaczem i Karabinem. Vezok, Zaktan, Reidak i Avak szli dalej i znaleźli kolejne drzwi z kolejną maską. Wchodzą do środka, tylko się dowiedzieć, że wielka kula ognia toczy się na nich. Piraka biegną ile sił w nogach i wskakują do małego jeziora, unikając kontaktu z kulą. Tymczasem Hakann i Thok rozbijają ostatni kamień i ruszają w pogoń za nimi... Epizod 4 right|200px|thumb|Piraka myślą, że znaleźli Ignikę. Czterech Piraka po "spotkaniu z kulą" przeprawiają przez jezioro i docierają do urwiska. Vezok, Zaktan i Reidak przeskakują, a Avak rozpędza się i skacząc, robi pół-obrót i strzela ze swego piłomłota tak, że siła uderzenia odrzuciła na drugi koniec. Odwraca się i wraz z Piraka widzi Kanohi Ignikę. Vezok idzie pierwszy, ale Zaktan go atakuje. Korzystając z tego, Reidak biegnie po Maskę. Ale kiedy ją dotyka, maska znika. Nagle filar, pod którym stał walił się na niego. Reidak utrzymuje się i uniemożliwia zawalenie. Czwórka Piraka zbliża się do kolejnych drzwi z lodu,(a nad nimi Kolejna maska) które same się otwierają i widzą lodowy tunel. Używając płaskich kamieni jako snowboardów, przeprawiają się na drugi koniec i wchodzą na szczyt góry. Tymczasem po paru "przygodach z pułapkami", Hakann i Thok docierają do miejsca, gdzie są pozostali - przy górze. Piraka lodu i ognia strzelają do nich i wtedy Reidak i Vezok atakują ich kamieniami i uciekają bez Avaka. Docierają do bramy, nad którą widniała kojejna maska. Zaktan i Reidak otwierają bramę i przechodzą przez nią. Nagle Vezoka przywala ściana, ale on się nie poddaje. Podnosi ścianę i przyczepia ją do sufitu. On, Zaktan i Reidak ruszają i po chwili zatrzymują się, przeczuwając coś. Tymczasem Hakann, Thok i Avak docierają do bramy, gdzie przedtem byli Vezok, Reidak i Zaktan. Epizod 5 left|200px|thumb|[[Toa Inika zostali przebudzeni.]] Może Piraka o tym nie wiedzą, ale pułapki, które uaktywnili, spowodowało przebudzenie sześciu tajemniczych istot, które były w kamiennych maskach w małej komnacie (w epizodzie drugim). Pierwszy przebudza sięHewkii. Idąc śladem Piraka, znajduje się przed ścianą, gdzie Reidak się wspinał. Toa Kamienia wykorzystuje łańcuchy jako wspinacze i dociera na górę. Kolejna przebudza się Hahli. Idzie do małego wodospadu i jeziora. Skacze do wody, przepływa, wyskakuje i ląduje na drugi brzeg. Później, przepudza się Kongu. Idzie do korytarza, nad którym widniała jego maska. Tak samo jak Piraka, idzie przez pole minowe i zostaje związany elektrycznością. Jednak Kongu się nie poddaje i zrywa tę moc. Następnie, pojawia sięJaller. Wchodzi do korytarza, gdzie zostaje przywalony ognistą kulą, jednak ją absorbuje i wychodzi cało z tego. Teraz Toa Matoro. Dociera do lodowego tunelu i używając lodu jako snowboardu, pokonuje lodowe przeszkody. Ostatnim przebudzonym jest Nuparu. Dochodzi do swej bramy i biegnie na oślep. Ściany odcinają mu dalszą drogę, ale Toa Ziemi przebija się przez nie jak buldożer. Toa Inika się ze sobą spotykają. Gotowi pokonać Piraka... Epizod 6 right|200px|thumb|Piraka twarzą w twarz z Inika. Vezok, Zaktan i Reidak zatrzymują się, przeczuwając coś. Odwracają się i zdają sobie sprawę, że trzej pozostali Piraka ich gonią. Uciekają prezd nimi i pochwili skaczą na dół, gdzie był korytarz prowadzący do Komnaty Życia. Piraka są gotowi do walki ze sobą, ale coś się dzieje. Piraka odwracają głowy i widzą sześć stopionych części, z których powstają Inika. Piraka i Inika przygotowują się do walki ze sobą. Tu gracz musi kierować Toa Inika tak, żeby mógł zdobyć jeden z trzech kluczy i pokonać Piraka: * Wygrana: Matoro ogłasza zwycięstwo i wraz z Toa wchodzi do Komnaty Życia. * Przegrana: Piraka zwyciężają. Opuszczają Inika i wchodzą do Komnaty. Kategoria:Filmy i animacje Kategoria:Generacja 1